Not applicable
This invention relates to animal theft prevention and restraint devices, specifically to such devices which are portable.
People, outside the agricultural industries, who own or care for animals often take them into public areas. Such individuals may need to perform the errands of daily life simultaneously with the afore-mentioned activity, and in doing so find that they must leave their animal outside a restricted (to animals) establishment. This can leave the animal vulnerable to theft or other unauthorized removal.
To guard against this threat several inventions have been put forth. Some of the first, like U.S. Pat. No. 3,867,905 to Richard W. Vail, Jr. (1975) disclose a chain with a keyed lock box at one end through which the chain passes back creating a loop and a loop sleeved in plastic at the other end. It operates by passing the sleeved loop through a fixed object, then passing the lock box and chain through the sleeved loop. This exposes the first major flaw; it can only be secured to objects which have gaps to pass the sleeved loop through or objects of a height which is prohibitive to removal. The next step is to place the loop created by the lock box and the other end of the chain over the animal""s head. Then the chain is pulled through the lock box until the chain is snug around the animals neck and the key is turned to lock the device in place. The process is reversed to unlock the animal. Herein lies the second major flaw, the animal must be released from the device before the device can be removed from the fixed object. This means that the operator must alternately contain the animal while completing the unlocking procedure. These problems have been addressed to some extent in the two lock systems that were patented afterwards.
The xe2x80x9ctwo lockxe2x80x9d systems address both of the major flaws of the single lock design. U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,500 to Henry L. Koronkiewicz (1983) discloses a fabric enclosed wire or chain with a keyed locking device at or near each end. On the portion of the wire or chain which addresses the animal, the end is fixed in the lock and the wire or chain passes back through the lock forming an adjustable loop. This loop is passed over the animal""s head and the wire or chain is pulled through the lock until snug. At the other end the second lock is secured to the chain or wire at a distance from the end of the wire. This end is passed around or through a fixed object and placed into a slot in the lock and then secured. The loop is one size as determined at manufacture and limits the choices of objects to which it may be attached with security. Also the described construction materials are vulnerable to compromise by simple hand tools. The use of keyed locks also makes it necessary to use two hands to release, which may be inconvenient if the user has packages or items acquired while performing the errand that required the animal to be restrained in the first place. The key, as a separate object, may be misplaced or separated from the main unit, rendering it useless.
This problem is also inherent in U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,094 to Ellen Deborah Phillips (2000) along with the other flaws that go with keyed lock designs. This design has exposed hard comers, edges, and a cable end which could pose a threat to both the animal and property. Said design is made up of several, fully separable parts which, like the keys, can each be misplaced rendering the device useless at any time.
The invention presented is an animal theft prevention and restraint device, comprised of a high strength cable with a lockable clamp on either end, creating a self-contained, fully adjustable, convenient, one piece system.
Accordingly, besides the objects and advantages of the animal theft prevention and restraint device described herein, several objects and advantages of the present invention are:
(a) Provides for one-handed unlocking and release.
(b) Provides for simple use and operation adaptable to multiple circumstances.
(c) Provides for comfort for both animal and escort.
(d) Provides for minimum conductivity of both electrical and thermal energy.
(e) Minimizes potential for damage to animal and property.
(f) Provides a one-piece device to maximize convenience and portability, as well as prevent loss of parts.
(g) Provides both locked and unlocked restraint.
(h) Provides minimum size and weight with out sacrificing needed strength.
(i) Provides for compact storage.
(j) Provides simultaneously adjustable size around the animal, the fixed object, and the distance between them.
(k) Provides for adaptation, through methodology not modification, to a wide variety of other restraint and anti-theft applications.